1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of a sun umbrella, and more particularly to a mobile base device for a sun umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a base of a sun umbrella is an integrated structure which further comprises an upper pole and canopy fixedly coupled thereto. Therefore, when the sun umbrella requires moving, it must be moved as a whole. Due to a large size and heavy weight of the umbrella, the process is highly inconvenient and time and labor consuming.